brrfandomcom-20200214-history
A c19s01
Info Absolution (Summary - List of stories) . The Wounded Hawk << previous act | Act 3 of 4 | next act >> Lambs In The Wild << Act 3 |''' Chapter 19 of 39 | next chapter >> << previous scene | '''Scene 1 of 2 | next scene >> Summary * Location: *Participants: *Time: *Summary: Text Celestia looked thoughtfully over the six young ponies that she had gathered in the library, drawing her eyes slowly back and forth over the group in front of her. Antares gazed respectfully up at his aunt, dressed in his full armor, while the others were in lighter gear: Prestige and Meadowlark were bundled up for winter more than war, and Avalon and Aphrodisia both were wearing lightweight armor, the demon grumbling as she continually adjusted her gemstone vest. Rustproof, meanwhile, was still in his grease-stained coveralls and a gray cap, earmuffs pulled down around his neck as he looked attentively at the winged unicorn. The ivory mare smiled after a moment, then she gestured gently to several saddlebags beside her, saying softly: "This is going to be your first major mission, Antares, for you and your friends... your team. It's not a difficult task, and I or Twilight would normally handle it ourselves... but the Strange Ones tend to treat Twilight... coldly. They don't like what she's become. And I have a meeting with not only Caitiff Caprice over the next week, but several other dignitaries who are visiting. I would much prefer to leave this mission in your capable hooves." Antares nodded quickly, as Avalon pumped a hoof in the air with a quiet grunt and the others gazed up with attention and respect. Celestia smiled slightly, then she looked at Antares, continuing: "The Strange Ones from the settlement past the barrens have sent me a letter saying they have finished work on several artifacts for us, including the components we need for the meteor. I need you to collect these things, then bring them back to Ponyville, specifically to Kilby Kwolek's engineering building. We've decided that is the safest place to begin work on this project, since it will take a long time to complete and we don't want to risk Cancer or any of our other enemies interfering with it." The young stallion nodded slowly, then he asked quietly: "Do you have a list or anything of what I'm supposed to pick up? And do we have a set time frame?" "I'd like you to make it back as soon as possible... you should be able to make this journey on hoof and even with the added difficulty of winter, in two or three days' time. But I'm going to give you four days, just to be safe." Celestia said softly, nodding slowly. "If at any point you run into danger, Aphrodisia can call Pinkamena or Prestige can summon Burning Desire. Bear in mind they'll have their own tasks to handle as well, however, so they may not be able to answer your call immediately." Antares nodded as he glanced over at Prestige, who smiled a little as she glanced up at the red ring around her horn. Then the glossy black unicorn turned his eyes back to Celestia as she gestured at the bags. "I've already packed you basic supplies, a map, and the list of things to pick up in the bag... but I don't expect you'll need the last. The Strange Ones are very distant from us, but they're honest and they continue to be our allies even now, even if they still... think of themselves as caretakers and guardians, not equals." Celestia smiled a little. "But I think their kind enjoys duty, and that's not as alien an emotion as the rest of what they seem to feel." The young stallion nodded again, then he glanced back and forth over his group before gesturing to Meadowlark when she looked at him hesitantly. She smiled after a moment, then turned her eyes to Celestia, asking quietly: "Are there any dangers we should know about?" "Nothing serious: the route isn't very dangerous, the terrain is simply... difficult." Celestia shook her head, then she returned her eyes to Antares, saying quietly: "But in the event you run into a prowling dragon or Cancer, call for help and retreat as fast as you can. Don't do anything rash, Antares... I can't emphasize that enough." "I won't. Not with my friends around." The young stallion smiled a little, meeting the amethyst eyes of the ivory winged unicorn before he closed his own and bowed his head forwards. "I'll take care of myself and them, Aunt Tia, and I won't disappoint you. I promise." Celestia studied him for a few moments, and then she nodded slowly before straightening and looking over the young ponies. "I think you're all ready for this. Take two hours now for last-minute preparations and to plot your course." Celestia hesitated, then she turned and headed to the window as the six young ponies nodded, the winged unicorn gazing out of the library and into the blue sky above, feeling a strange nervousness twine through her body at the sight of the rivulets of water dripping down from the branches of the tree and running along the glass. "It feels like the next few days will be warm, so you shouldn't have to worry too much about weather-related difficulties..." And yet for some reason, that thought only makes me more nervous... Category:Transcript Category:Story